All about us
by Katie Reid
Summary: They fell for eachother so quickly, none of them noticed. Sets before, during and after Season one. Patricia X Joy. Summary sucks, just read!
1. Newbies and Pranks

**CHAPTER 1 –Newbies and Pranks **

**So, this is the day when everybody arrives in the House of Anubis, at the beginning of the year. **

Patricia's POV

The taxi stopped in front of a big house. I angrily got out. My parents had sent me to this boarding school so they could get rid of me, and let's just say that I wasn't happy with it.

I took my suitcases and walked up to the door. I breathed out and opened the door. I didn't really looked at the deco, still too much upset. As I walked in, a tall man with brown hair and black eyes stopped me. He looked like he wanted to kill someone

''Who are you?'' He ask.

''My name's Patricia. Patricia Williamson.''

''Ah! Mrs. Williamson! Just in time so I can give you the House's rules.''

Before he could open his mouth, a small woman walked in the hall.

''Oh! Hello my dear!''

She had jet black hair, dark eyes and dark skin. She looked really kind.

''My name is Trudy. Now come, I'll show you your room. Your roommate has not arrived yet, but she should be there soon. ''

I simply nodded and followed her upstairs. On the second floor, Trudy started pointing doors and naming them.

''So this is Victor's room. It's completely forbidden, no one must be seen messing near it, or else…''

I smiled interiorly. _"I can't wait to see that". _Pulling pranks was on of my hobby. I loved to mess with authority.

''This is the bathroom, this is the other girl's room.''

''What's up there? I asked, pointing at a lonely door at the end of the corridor.''

Trudy looked at it and chuckled.

''Oh, that's the attic.

''It is completely forbidden, just as the cellar.''

Trudy and I jumped at the voice of Victor, who had popped out of nowhere.

''Oh, it's you Victor. I was showing around to this sweetie.''

''Bring her to her room.''

''Well then, follow me Patricia.''

We entered the room. Two beds were in the room, the first one just beside the door and the second one at the opposite corner of the room.

''You can choose the bed you want, since you're the first one arrived. Supper will be in an hour. ''

''Fine. ''

Trudy and Victor left the room to let me unpack. I sighed and dropped my things on the second bed, at the other side of the room. I started unpacking. About half an hour later, I heard loud voices coming from down the stairs. I walked out the room and headed downstairs.

Joy's POV

The second I stepped in the hall, the wind was knocked out of me as someone ran into me. Two boys stopped in front of me, smiling evil.

''Hello, newbie!''said the first one. He had dirty blond puffy hair and icy blue eyes.

''What's your name?'' asked the second. He looked Afro-American. With a wide grin that seemed plastered to his face.

''Humm…My name's Joy Mercer.''

''Well it's nice to meet you, Joy. Would you mind holding this for us?''

They handed me a stuffed crow. I looked up to them but they were gone. I sighed but suddenly I heard a man yell.

''WHAT?''

I looked up and saw a tall man staring at me, red of anger.

''What are you doing with Corbiere? You broke in my office?''

''I… I don't, I mean…''

''I see. It seems that we just got a new trouble maker, huh?''

People got out in the hall. Victor walked towards me and I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Butterflies, Heartrace and Toilets

**CHAPTER 2 – Butterflies and heartrace**

Patricia's POV 

I got out of my room and made my way up to the stairs.

Victor looked pissed off. I wondered why and sneaked up to see who was the reason for him to get this much frustrated. Who I saw made my heart skip a beat, my stomach flip a few times and my head spin. The girl was a gorgeous brunette with tanned skin. Her face was the pure definition of perfect, and her scared expression made me want to protect her with all my life.

''What are you doing with Corbiere? You broke in my office?''

''I… I don't, I mean…''

''I see. It seems that we just got a new trouble maker, huh?''

Some people were starring, and I saw two boys laughing like crazies. I knew who had done it, but Victor didn't seem to see that. Before even thinking, I showed myself. The new girl looked at me, eyes wide open.

''Leave her alone, old hag. She didn't do anything. I'm the one who took it from your office cause it made me want to vomit. Victor, you don't have any taste for those sorts of things.''

I knew I was overdoing, but my brain didn't really thought, letting my mouth spit whatever she wanted to say. Everybody gasped, waiting to see what would happen. And Victor didn't like it. Not at all.

''So you broke in my office, took Corbiere with the intention of throwing it and gave it to the girl so she would be the one punished?'' He furiously said.

''Yup,'' I said, grinning.

''And you swear in front of me? That's enough, get down here.''

I walked downstairs. I shoved me a toothbrush in the hand.

''I want to see my reflection in my toilet bowl.''

''Well I'd love to see your reflection in the toilet bowl''.

Everybody burst out laughing. Victor shut them by one look. He was getting redder by the second. He finally turned and motion me to follow him to the bathroom. Before going, I looked at the girl and smirked at her. She blushed.

À

Joy's POV

As I thought the tall men was going to punish me, someone stood up at the staircase. I couldn't help but to stare in awe. She had long auburn hair that looked almost red, beautiful stormy grey-green eyes. She was smirking, and I swear butterflies flight in my stomach. I didn't know what brought that sensation, but I knew I wanted to feel like this another time. She looked like a rebel.

''Leave her alone, old hag. She didn't do anything. I'm the one who took it from your office cause it made me want to vomit. Victor, you don't have any taste for those sorts of things.''

I stared at her, amazed. She wasn't guilty, but she was sticking to me. And Victor didn't like it. Not at all.

''So you broke in my office, took Corbiere with the intention of throwing it and gave it to the girl so she would be the one punished?'' He furiously said.

''Yup'', she said, grinning.

''And you swear in front of me? That's enough, get down here.''

She walked down and Victor shoved her a toothbrush in the hand.

''I want to see my reflection in my toilet bowl.''

''Well I'd love to see your reflection in the toilet bowl.''

He was getting redder by the second. He finally turned and motion her to follow him to the bathroom. She turned at me and smirked. I blushed lightly.

When they were gone, I walked upstairs and tried to find my room. I fell on another room, but the two beds were already occupied. I finally found the second room. The bed in the corner was already taken, but I didn't mind. I placed my things on my bed.

About forty-five minutes after, I was completely done. I headed down stairs. A small woman, in her thirties I'd say, with black hair appeared. She smiled kindly.

''You must be Joy, she said.

''That's me!''

''Well, I heard about earlier accident. You're lucky Patricia stood for you, otherwise you'd be washing toilet, right now. By the way, my name is Trudy''

''Nice to meet you!''

''Well, everybody is sitting for supper. Want to join us for the official presentations''.

''Hum, yes''.

She walked me to a door and I entered a big room.

''This is the kitchen, where you'll eat for breakfast, lunch and supper. On the other side is the living room. Now the presentation.''

She walked at the table. I followed.

''Sweeties, this is our last student. Her name is Joy Mercer.''

I waved my hand and everybody responded, except for a tall bond girl, which seemed too obsessed by her nail than anything.

''So, this is Jerome and Alfie. (She pointed out the two guys that pranked me earlier. The tall blond, known as Jerome, smiled at me).''

''This is Amber (Blondie looked quickly at me before returning to her hands) and Mick (a tall muscular blond with blue eyes). This is Mara (a small Indian-looking girl smiled at me) and finally Fabian.''

The boy looked at me. I had to admit, he was good-looking. With his brown hair and his deep blue eyes, he looked really nice. He smiled kindly. But instead of feeling my heart melt, like it would normally do when I met a cute guy, I felt noting. Maybe a slight butterfly, but it was really faint.

Patricia's POV 

After washing the toilet (and I won't describe the experience), which took me about an hour and an half, Victor came to check and seemed satisfied. He let me go to eat with the others. I wasn't really hungry, so I instead headed to my room. When I entered, I knew that my roommate had arrived. Her stuff had been placed. I didn't really bothered, mostly thinking about the girl I had defended.

I connected my Ipod to its base and hit play. The song Maybe, from the Sick Puppies came on and I lay on my bed, listening to the lyrics.

_Maybe I'm misunderstood _

_Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should_

_Maybe I'm crazy (Maybe I'm crazy) _

_Maybe I'm the only one (Maybe I'm the only one)_

_Maybe I'm just out of touch _

_Maybe I've just had enough _

_Maybe it's time to change _

_And leave it all behind _

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try _

_So why does it feel so wrong_

_To reach for something more_

_To wanna live a better life _

_What am I waiting for? _

_'Cause nothing stays the same _

In the middle of the song, the door opened. Yes, I would finally know who'd be my roommate!

**So, who do you think it'll be? If you guest…Well you'll see next chapter. Please review! **


	3. Bestfriends But what if?

**CHAPTER 3 –Bestfriends, but what if? **

Joy's POV

What was going on in my head? I decided to let it go. I sat beside Fabian and offered him my best smile.

We talked for the rest of supper. He was geeky, but he was really fun to be around.

But even when trying to convince myself, I was feeling nothing. I _knew _that normally, I would have had a heart attack. I didn't see Patricia from the entire supper.

Slowly, people left the table and went to their room to do whatever they wanted. I was the only one sitting, with Fabian. I suddenly felt tired. I decided to go to my room. Hopefully, I'd learn who was my roommate, even thought I had a little idea.

''Sorry Fabian…I feel kinda tired. Do you mind if I get back to my room?'' I asked.

'' No, not at all. By the way, it was nice to meet you!''

I smiled and returned the word. I left the dinning room and made my way to my room. Music was filtring by the door. I sighed and stepped inside.

Patricia's POV

The door opened on… The girl from earlier! My smile grew bigger at the sight of her. She smiled back and I turned my music off.

'' Hey!''

'' My name's Joy. Joy Mercer''

'' I'm Patricia Williamson.''

She had a pretty name. I hit myself mentally. What do you mean:'' She have a pretty name?'' Where the hell did that came out?

I opened my mouth, bur before I could say anything, she spoke.

'' I'm sorry for earlier. You didn't have to, I mean…''

I wanted to tell her that of course I had to, but I knew that somehow this would sound kinda strange.

''It's ok!'' I shrugged. '' I'm glad that I took the punishment, and not you.''

She smiled.

'' So, tell me about you''

We started talking, and even when we were supposed to get to sleep, we continued on. Soon we started dozing off.

As my eyes were shutting down, I surprised myself by thinking: '' we're kinda best friend now… I just hope someday we'll be more…''

Shut up, stupid brain. Little did I knew I had just spoken my heart out.

Joy's POV

'' We're kinda best friend now… I just hope someday we'll be more…''

I soon drifted out and had a last thought: '' What if?''


	4. Breathless

**CHAPTER 4 Breathless**

**So, as you might of guess if you're not a Meathead such as Mick, this is the day when Joy disappears and when Nina arrives. **

_One trimester and 2 weeks later  
_

Patricia's POV

I woke up, and slightly smile at the sigh of my best friend and roommate, Joy Mercer. She and I had become best friend the first day of our arrival at school.

"Come on, sleephead, we've got school, remember?" I said.

She groaned and hid her head under her pillow. I sight and walk up to her bead, an evil smirk spreading on my face. Without making any sound, I lean over her and start tickling her side. She squealed and fought me back, laughing. Finnaly, she gave up and pleaded me to stop.

"Fine, fine! I'm up! Please stop it "She screamed, still breathless from laughing.

"I always get what I want", I smirked. "Even with you!"

She glared at me, but couldn't help but smile at me. I felt something inside, a sort of little heat.

Joy's POV

When she smirked at me, I felt my heart speed a little. _Wait, what's that supposed to mean?_ I thought. I simply decided to forget about it.

It wasn't the first time this was happening to me: since I had met Trixie, I would have these strange feelings around her. But I didn't mind, she was my best friend.

She walked outside the room and soon I heard water running, meaning that she was taking her shower. During that time, I made my bed and prepared my bag for classes. Patricia soon came back, clean and dressed in the school uniform.

I went for my shower. Half an hour later, I came out, teeth brushed and hair dried. Patricia was finishing putting her make up. I did mine, her waiting for me on her bed. I decided to fake talk about Fabian.

I never loved Fabian. Sweet guy, really, but I had no real feelings for him. So I decided to pretend being head over heals for him. It was sad for him, but it was keeping me from thinking about a certain person. I didn't know what I felt, and I didn't want to know.

''He is so good-looking!'' I beamed while putting my mascara.

I looked at my roommate, and I must have been mistaken, and maybe it was my imagination, but I was almost sure she looked a little annoyed and…Jealous?

''Patricia, you ok?'' I asked softly.

''Huh? Hum, yeah I'm fine, ''she smiled to me.

I was soon done and we got down for breakfast.

Patricia's POV

I didn't know why, but when she started talking about Fabian, it kind of made me jealous. I shouldn't have felt like that. I forgot about that and simply talked with my housemates.

Victor finally came in and shouted us his traditional:"Shouldn't you all be at school by now?"

We all took our bags and walked to school. Joy and I locked arms and walked to main building, Fabian following us.

I sat at the back of my math classes, and Joy took the desk beside mine. I smiled widely.

''What's the matter, Trixie?'' She said, an amused look on her face.

''Well, normally you would've sat beside Fabes, and now you sat beside me.''

''Do you wish that I change places?''

My head jerked up to face Joy.

''No, not at all! ''

Joy laughed.

''Don't worry! I was just joking! ''

Somewhere inside me, I sighed in relief. "Again a strange feeling" I thought. The teacher walked in and we fell silent. My head in my palm, I was slowly falling asleep when Joy slid me a piece of paper on the table. I watched for the teacher and looked at it quickly.

"**It's nice to be sitting beside you"**

I turned my head to her, grinning. She smiled lightly and blushed. I took the piece of paper and scribbled down some words too. I handed it to her. Her face quickly turned in a light shade of pink as she read:

"**So, not too deceived of being far from your knight, little princess?"**

She lowered her head and started scribbling down some words. Her brown hair were falling over her shoulder, hiding her face. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, discovering her deep chocolate brown eyes. Her pink lips curled into a shy smile. God. I needed air.

I quickly raised my hand in the air.

''Trixie, you ok?''

I did not answered.

''Yes, Mrs. Williamson?'' Said our teacher.

'' I…I don't feel quiet right. Can I go to the bathroom? ''

'' Yes, my dear…would you, like someone to go with…''

'' NO!''

Everybody turned at me.

''I mean…That won't be necessary.''

I quickly ran outside the room. As soon as I got in to the bathroom, I crawled on the ground and cried my heart out. "What the hell is going on with you, Williamson?" I thought. What had happened out there?

Joy's POV

"**So, not too deceived of being far from your knight, little princess?"**

I blushed lightly at the sight of what she had sent me. I started scribbling down an answer, but stopped when I saw Patricia close her eyes for a moment, looking not good at all. I frowned and pulled my chair closer to hers.

She quickly raised her. Worried sick ,I asked her:

''Trixie, you ok?''

She didn't answered, didn't even look my way.

'' Yes, Mrs. Williamson?'' Said our teacher.

'' I…I don't feel quiet right. Can I go to the bathroom?''

'' Yes, my dear…would you, like someone to go with…''

''NO! ''

Soon, she ran outside the room. Shocked, I looked at her empty place. What had happened?

Finally the class ended. I gathered all of Patricia's stuff plus mine, since she hadn't came back from the bathroom. I walked to my locker, alone.

As I arrived, I saw a pair of familiar grey green eyes looking my way.

''Patricia! '' I called.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

''Hey, you ok? You looked really bad back there.''

''Yeah, I was just not feeling right.''

I knew she was telling the truth but also that she was hiding something from me. I left the thing hanging there, but it was sure that I'd get back on this sooner or later.


	5. No time to say goodbye

**CHAPTER 5 –No time to say goodbye**

Patricia's POV

For the rest of the day, everything went pretty well. In afternoon, we only had two classes: Biology and French. I fell asleep in Biology.

I was woken up when Joy shook me lightly by the shoulder as the bell rang.

'' Yes! Last classes!'' Joy said. We walked outside, arms locked.

Laughing about the"little princess thing'' from earlier class, we walked up to Fabian, who was reading on a blanket

''Hey, Joy! Look, it's Fabian!

She turned around and smiled at the boy. I pinched myself to keep myself from making a face.

''Hey, take a picture of us'', said Joy.

''Sure!''

I took my phone and pointed the camera at Joy's face.

''Alright come on!'' I told her. 'Back a bit more!''

'' But I'm backing! She protested. '' How long before?''

'' Right there common, sit!''

She tripped over Fabian's blanket and fell beside him, screaming.

'' Ho, hey, careful! Said Fabian has he caught her. I took the picture as she was trying to get in a sitting position.

Joy's POV

Somehow I found myself wishing that I would of fall on Patricia instead of Fabian.

We stood up to head to our next classes when a taxi pulled in the driveway. I bet we all thought the same thing: '' who's the newbie?''

We entered the classroom and sat at our places, Patricia and I sitting side by side.

Mrs. Andrews started talking about the blank test we were passing today. Patricia looked bored, just as much as me.

I was thinking about the night we had planned, Amber trying to convince her dad to do something about her credit card. She hung up when Mick entered the room.

Mrs. Andrews handed us the test as she was finishing her explanations.

''Right, you have one hour to complete this sheet. The time is currently six minutes pass two.''

Just then Alfie called.

''Mrs.A?''

''Yes Alfie?''

''Nose bleed! It's a gusher!

Everybody turned at the back of the class.

'' Infirmary, quick!''

The boy stood up and ran to the door. When Mrs. Andrews wasn't looking, he turned at us and showed a small bottle and his not bleeding nose. All the class chuckled.

As he was opening the door, the Principal walked in. He told Alfie to slow down and then turned at our French teacher.

''There's someone to see Joy in my office!''

Patricia and I looked at each other. My bestfriend frowned and she mouthed:

'' What is it?''

I shrugged and I raised from my chair. I felt a light contact. Patricia was holding my hand, as if she didn't wanted me to go. I almost fell back on my chair. This simple touch had sent electric sparks along my spine, making me shiver. It didn't last long though, and she finally let go of my hand.

''See you later'', I whispered

Little did I know I'd never get to see her after class.

We walked down the school and pass the office of our principal.

''Where are you taking me?''

He did not answered and brought me at the main entrance of the building, where a black SUV was waiting. I knew what that meant.

No… I don't want to leave school.

Listen, you don't have the choice! Mr. Sweet said.

I started backing away, but he pushed me towards the car and told me:

''You are in danger, someone is searching you. You must go with your father.

'' I need to tell Patricia, at least can't I say goodbye?"

My heart was sinking at the thought of never seeing Patricia again. I needed her, needed to feel her breathe on my neck when she'd come looking at what I was doing, needed to feel the warmth of her body against mine when I was scared. I needed to see her smirked when she was pulling a prank, needed to ear her laugh. I needed her.

''We don't have the time. And we can't because it could put her in danger."

Those words stroke right at my heart. With one last look at the boarding school, I climbed in.

Patricia's POV

I let go of her hand reluctantly. I watched her as she made her way out, turning one last time to offer me a small smile. Somehow I felt like something was wrong. I didn't know what.

For the rest of the hour, I couldn't concentrate. I played with my pen, not really answering the test. I wasn't feeling right.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out the class to Mr. Sweet's office. The lights were closed and the door was locked. There was obviously no one. _" Where is she?"_ I panicked. I saw Jerome and Alfie. I walked at them. Alfie was wearing some sort of bear mask and Jerome was laughing at him has the disguised boy mimed to eat him.

Hey guys, haven't you seen Joy. I went to Mr. Sweet's and there was nobody.

Alfie said something, and I didn't understand a word, before motioning something with his hand. Jerome laughed and repeated for him.

"Small, brunette, about this tall?"

I sighed heavily.

"Nope, didn't see her, but you could go and check at the House."

"…Yeah!"

I ran to Anubis House, and arrived, out of breathe. I ran upstairs, sure that I'd find her in our room, waiting for me to get home. I swung the door open.

"Joy! I've been searching for…"

But it wasn't Joy at all. A new girl was there. There was nothing left from Joy. I saw red. I couldn't help it.


	6. Where are you?

**CHAPTER 6 –Where are you?**

Patricia's POV

'' _Joy, I've been…"_

_But it wasn't Joy at all. A new girl was there. There was nothing left from Joy. I saw red. I couldn't help it. _

''Who are you?'' I yelled at the newbie.

She had long dirty blond hair and golden eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nina. Godd to meet you! I'm new, American obviously!"

"Who cares? Where are Joy's things? What's going on?"

I was getting angry and worried more and more. My British accent was becoming harder to understand for her. She looked at me, mouth opened, as if she was stunned. I looked around the room and saw the garbage. I saw the picture we had taken at the beginning of the year. It was crumble and I felt anger build up in me. I took it and showed it to the new girl.

"Did you do this?"

"No…I just got here!" She said defending herself.

I took her stuff and shoved it in the corridor. We were yelling at each other.

"Please stop! They told me that Joy had left!"

I looked at the side of my bestfriend's bed and took her phone.

"Without this? This is her _phone_!" I snapped back. "Did you steal it?"

"Not a great strategy for me to make new friends! Show up and steal stuff?"

She had a point, but I wouldn't admit it. This girl had something to do with Joy's disappearance.

"And this is Joy's as well!"

I took the picture that this Nina had placed on the nightstand and walked out the room.

"Hey wait, you can't take that!"

She walked behind me, trying to take the frame back.

"Look!" I said. "I don't care who you are or where you come from, but you are not my roommate! Joy is! Now where is she?"

My heart was racing in my chest. I needed Joy! She was my best friend! I needed to protect her, to feel her head on my shoulder when I'd wake up the day after we'd spend the night watching movies, to ear her laugh. I needed her here. I'd give anything just to ear her talking about Fabian while playing absent mindly in her hair.

She looked at me, totally lost.

"Did you ear what I said? Now where's Joy?"

"Okay, can we start over?"

I sighed mentally. Gosh, was she deaf? Or did she had some mental discordance?

I'm Nina, from America! (She was obsessed by it, wasn't she?) And… unless Joy is hiding under the bed, I don't know where she is! The room was empty when I got here.

I didn't believe her. That's what I told her. She tried ne more time to calm me down, but it didn't work.

Ok, I'm sure we can discuss this…

Victor appeared suddenly.

"Patricia Williamson, what is going on?" he asked calmly.

"That's what I'd like to know!" I replied. "Where's Joy?"

"Joy has left."

Those words sank into my heart like a poisoned dagger. My heart nearly stopped.

"Wha…What do you mean, she's left?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, as if I was asking the stupidest question in the world.

"Her parents came this afternoon and removed her."

Again this shot of pain in the heart.

"But…That's impossible! Why would they do that?"

I knew he wasn't telling the truth. He kept avoiding my gaze and was talking to lightly, almost as if he was happy, or responsible for it.

"I have absolutely no idea!"

"Joy would never leave without saying goodbye!" I pleaded. "Joy would never leave without her phone, or Bunzy Bun!"

He looked at the items and ordered me to give them to him so he would send them to her. I hesitated and he repeated: "Give!"

I shoved them angrily in his hands.

"Now clear this stuff back into the room!" He said, motioning at the newbie's stuff.

"No way!"

I was not going to share a room with the one I was considering guilty for Joy's disappearance.

"I'm going to find Joy and find out what's going on!"

I walked furiously downstairs, ignoring Victor's calls.

I found some place in the school gardens where there was nobody. I sat down and shoved my head in my hands. Where was Joy? How could she be gone?

I took my phone and look for Joy's number. There was only her phone one.

Huh! I was going to find someone who had it.

After supper, which had turned into a big food fight and me throwing at water at Nina, I went upstairs in my room. At ten, everybody went to sleep. The newbie came and neither of us talked. I slipped into my PJ's and got in bed. Lights off, I waited to make sure Nina was asleep before turning the radio on, low volume.

A Taylor Swift song came on. I was about to close the radio for my IPod when the lyrics came on. I was shocked. Plugging my earphones to make sure no one would ear me listening to Taylor Swift, I lay on my back, pictures of me and Joy playing in my head.

_Your beautiful eyes__  
__Stare right into my eyes__  
__And sometimes__  
__I think of you late at night__  
__I don't know why__  
__I want to be somewhere__  
__Where you are__  
__I want to be where__  
_

_You're here__  
__Your eyes are looking into mine__  
__So baby, make me fly__  
__My heart has never felt this way before__  
__I'm looking through your__  
__I'm looking through your eyes__  
_

_I wake up, I'm alive__In only a little while I'll cry__  
__'Cause you're my lullaby__  
__So baby come, hold me tight__  
__'Cause I, I__  
__I want to be everything you need__  
__I want to be where__  
_

_You're here__  
__Your eyes are looking into mine__  
__So baby, make me fly__  
__My heart has never felt this way before__  
__I'm looking through your__  
__I'm looking through your eyes__  
_

_Just as long as you're mine__  
__I'll be your everything tonight__  
__Let me love you, kiss you__  
__Baby, let me miss you__  
__Let me see your__  
__Dream about__  
__Dream about__  
__Dream about your eyes__  
__Eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes__  
_

I was curled up in my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. I normally wouldn't of allowed it, but it was too much. I missed the cute brunette. Without really noticing, I sort of understood all those strange feelings I had when we were together. "I miss you, Joy… I need you. Without you, I'm completely lost!" I thought

"I love you so much…" I whispered in the night. "Please come back!"

**Okay, so should I make next chapter about Joy's POV at the same time, or do I continue with Patricia for the moments when they'll see each other?**

**By the way, thanks for those who reviews my story, it helps me a lot.  
**

**Also, a really ****special thanks to a really good friend of mine, RexieCakes, which has been helping me out with this story! Thanks Rexie, you're awesome!**  



	7. I miss you

**CHAPTER 7 –I miss you**

Joy's POV

The car pulled in my house's driveway. I got out of the car, furious. How could he? How could he take me away from my friends?! They were like the family I never had.

I swung the door open, tears of rage running down my cheeks.

"DAD!"

He appeared in the kitchen entrance, smiling.

"Joy! I'm glad you made it back home."

"Shut up!"

It was the first time I was standing up to my dad. He looked surprised, but his eyes soon became cold as ice.

"Joy Mercer, if you don't take that back, I swear that…

"You'll what? You took me form school, not giving me any explanation. I didn't "even have time to say goodbye to Patricia…and the others", I added quickly.

I sighed heavily and walked in the kitchen. He sat at the table, and I sat across him.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" I asked, sorrow in my eyes.

"Darling, I did not have the choice".

And he told me. The Secret Society, the Elixir, the Cup of Ankh, Rufus Zeno, the Chosen One… And her destiny. When he was finished, night had fallen on England. I was shocked by his revelations, and I somehow knew deep in my heart that I didn't want this.

"No", I said. "I refuse!"

"You don't have the choice. "

"But I want to have a normal life! I want to hang out with friends, throw a party at Anubis House, and take my exams and graduate, like any normal girl!"

"But you are not!" My father yelled, his eyes full of rage, making him look crazy. "You are the Chosen One; you'll never have a normal life. You are born to be reunited with the Cup of Ankh and accomplish your destiny. "

I had always been scared of my father. But I had never seen him like that before. I was freaking out.

"Forget about your friends; you'll never see them again." He said coldly.

"Wha..?"

"You are not returning to school. You won't be leaving this house anymore,

unless I tell you so. You won't call them, text them, Skype them, or whatever you use to communicate. Clear?"

Tears started running down my cheeks and I ran outside the room, my father yelling after me.

I climbed upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I searched in my bag for my cellphone. I almost hit my head on the wall when I realized I had left it at the House, thinking that I wouldn't need it today. Curled in a ball, I cried till I was too tired to think straight.

"_Forget your friends; you'll never see them again" _

As those words kept sinking in me, the day Patricia and I met came back in my mind. I had a crush on her since I had seen her jump out of her hiding spot to cover me. And since then, I was simply falling head over heels with her. There was no escaping. My brain was saying: _"I don't love her, I don't care"_, but my heart was like: _"No, that's not true and you know it. "_

I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. 10 pm. I decided that I'd keep the same schedule that I had back at Anubis House. It would probably be the only connection I'd have with my best friend.

I slipped in my PJ's, imagining Victor's voice shouting his traditional:_ "It's ten o'clock. You have 5 minutes, and then I want to ear a pin…drop."_

I turned the lights out and got in bed. Hitting "Play" on my IPod, I rested my head on my pillow. The first song came on, and the lyrics made my eyes tear.

" _So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you_

So far away from where you are  
I'm standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I feel the beating of your heart  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

I miss the years that were erased  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me  
Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here"

When the song ended, I lay there and for the first time since I had met her, I let my feelings show for the tall Goth. _"I miss you so much"_, I thought.

"I love you", I whispered in the night. "Please don't forget me."

Little did I know Patricia was saying the same thing at the same moment.

**So that's it for chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed, and even if not, please review! xD**

**By the way, for those who are wondering, the song is "From where you are", by the excellent band Lifehouse. **

**Again thanks to my followers, you are making my day!**


	8. Important!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Ok, so here's the thing. My first idea was that I'd write what happens in the head of the two girls during the entire season 1, at least in specials moments such as the theater play.**

**Only, it would take me ages to do that. I decided that I'd skip this part to get to the end of season, in the Cellar and Prom dance. (Though, if you want to write the part I'm skipping, send me a PM or a review, and I'll do as you please.)  
**

**So don't be surprise if next chapter has no link with the other chapters. But if you want me to wr  
**

**Thanks, love you all, please review!**

**Angel**


	9. Psychotic Dude

**CHAPTER 9 –Psychotic dude **

Patricia's POV

I had came back from school few minutes earlier and I was now sitting in the living room, listening distantly at Amber's plans for tomorrow, at the Prom.

"So, people will be arriving between 9 o'clock and 10. After that, we throw on some music till midnight, when we'll name Prom's Queen and King."

"Midnight, Amber? ", asked Mara.

"Well yeah, it's kinda romantic. No?"

I chuckled mentally. Amber was really something when it came to parties. Trudy suddenly walked in the living room.

"Patricia, my dear?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"There's a letter for you!"

I stood up quickly and ran to take it.

"Thank you, Trudy" I said, focusing on the letter. I recognized the letter. It was the same that Joy had sent me at the play.

I climbed upstairs as fast as I could, dragging behind me a screaming Amber. I burst into Nina's room. Fabian and Nina stopped talking when they saw me enter. I placed my right end over my right eyes. Their eyes widened.

"I'll go get Jerome and Alfie," Fabian said.

I ran outside the room, coming back few seconds later, the two prankers behind him.

"What's going on, Patricia. You look like you've seen a ghost."

I turned to face Nina, before showing the letter.

"This look the same as the one I received when we did the play", I started

"Do you think it could be..."

I nodded at Amber. Taking a deep breathe, I unfolded the paper. As I thought it would, the message was writing for mirror reading only. Everybody stood and walked to Amber's mirror. It read:

**MEETING**

**HISTORY CLASS**

**12:00 AM**

I turned to face the Sibuna gang.

"What do we do now?" asked Jerome.

"I'm going!" I said.

Everybody looked at me.

"But…" started arguing Fabian.

"Look, it may be my last chance to ever get Joy back!" I cut. "I won't back up."

"Then we're coming with you!" said Alfie with his usual smile, as if it was no big deal.

"You know what you're risking, right?"

Nina signed herself Sibuna. Then Fabian, Amber, Alfie. Jerome looked at Nina for permission. She nodded slightly.

We're Sibuna. You are Sibuna. We won't let you down. If Joy is important to you, so is she for us.

I smiled widely at them and thanked them. We started giving ideas and finally came up with a plan.

As we were supping, Victor came in and told us that the curfew would be at 9 o' clock instead of 10. We all sighed. But my mind was racing. Why would he change curfew? Could it be that the ceremony had to occur tonight?

I stood up and left the dinning room. I ran upstairs and waited for the others to come, knowing they would since I had news from Joy.

Few minutes later, Nina entered the room, followed by Fabian, Alfie, Amber and Jerome.

"What's going on, Trix?" asked Nina.

We had become close friends, and so I wasn't upset by the use of my nickname.

"Remember, Rufus told Jerome that the moment of the union was getting closer, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And today I received a letter form Joy telling us to meet her at midnight in the history classroom. Plus, Victor puts the curfew earlier!"

Fabian was the first one to understand.

"Are you saying that tonight could be the night?"

"I think so. We have to split up."

"Why?" asked Amber

"One team will keep going at the meeting. The second will watch the cellar, by the outside windows."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, and finally nodded.

"I'll go to the meeting with Fabian, Jerome and Nina, while Amber and Alfie will keep an eye at the cellar. Understood?"

"Yes, I think so", answered Amber for everyone.

Fabian took out his phone.

"Does everyone have the other's numbers? It'll be our way of communication. As soon as one of the groups got news, he calls the other, okay?"

I gave my number to Jerome, Nina, Alfie and Amber. The others did the same and we headed back downstairs.

After the traditional advertisement of Victor, everybody went to sleep. I lay on my bed, starring at the ceiling. My head was a little numb. I was going to see Joy! Even after all this time, I hadn't gave up on her. My feelings were still the same; I could confirm by the way the way I felt when we last talked on the phone.

Right after everybody had come down, I had called her to say that I'd be at our meeting point. I haven't mentioned the meeting point, or the hour, in case someone was listening to us.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. The screen read 11h pm, and I knew it was time for us to go. I silently stood up, not wanting to wake Mara. I slipped on my skinny ripped off black jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and my black leather jacket. Taking my black Converses in my hand, I got out of the room and knocked at the other bedroom door, after taking my black backpack.

Few seconds later, Nina walked outside, followed by Amber. Nina was wearing her Navy and White striped t-shirt with a light blue jacket and a pale blue jeans. Her navy blue Converses were in her hand, just as mine. Amber was wearing a V-neck t-shirt, a pink short and her pink pair of sport shoes she had bought from when she was dating Mick.

"Amber!" I whispered- shout. "We need to be invisible! With that outfit, a blind man could see!"

She just looked at me and I sighed. We made our way to the entrance, no sign of Victor. We waited by the cellar's windows for the guys to come. Finally they arrived and we talked our plan back.

It was pretty simple. We wanted to assemble the Cup, without Victor or Rufus to interfere. Earlier, after my discussion with Joy, I had left her a bag with the real pieces of the Cup in a hiding spot. She was supposed to take it and bring it to the meeting point. From there, we were supposed to assemble it. Nobody was aware of that part of the plan. Amber and Alfie were staying back just in case something would go wrong.

_ LINE BREAK _

We made our way to the History classroom. Nina unlocked the door with her hair pin and we entered. Only had we took few steps farther in the room, the door shut closed, locking us inside with no one else then….

_ LINE BREAK _

Joy's POV

I had finally got out! The night was beautiful, with an almost full moon. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind running in my hair. I found myself somehow dreaming that it was Patricia's fingers. I was still falling for the Goth. When I heard her voice in my phone, I had felt my heart melting, my head was fuzzy. I was still falling for Patricia, even though we hadn't seen each other in months.

I knew that tonight was the union night, and it was the reason of my presence at Anubis House. While my father was speaking to Victor, he had told me to stay in the car and had locked the doors. Futile.

I got out of the car and started running towards the wood, at our meeting point. I finally arrived at a small clearing, not far from the school. I sat down, dropped the bag I was carrying and waited.

Patricia's POV

Rufus was staring at us, smiling coldly.

"Seems like I got you little punks!"

I was stunned. How could he know about the meeting? He looked at me and laughed.

"Patricia Williamson is shocked!" He smirked. "You're probably wondering how I knew about your meeting with Joy…

"Well, I had been watching her lately. When I saw that she was planning on a meeting, I intercepted her letter and exchanged it for my own. So right now poor little Chosen One is waiting for you in a small clearing while I've got you all trapped in this classroom, at my mercy."

He noticed the black backpack I was trying to hide.

"Got the pieces of the Cup, don't you? Give them to me."

"No! I shouted back. "

He made a step towards me and gripped my wrist. He held it tightly, and soon no blood was coming at it, making me release my grip on the bag.

I screamed in pain and he took the bag from me. Nobody was moving, scared to death of what he would do.

Rufus slowly opened my bag and everybody saw his face turn white of anger. He turned to face me and slapped me across the face. Hard. I tasted blood and I knew that he had split my bottom lip. I did not react, simply looking straight at him.

" ?"

"Remember what you said about Joy and the meeting point?" I smirked.

"Well we kinda figured out that something would probably happen. We took the guess that you'll think that Joy wouldn't be the one with the pieces since her father is part of the Society. So will pulled a trick. Right now, Joy is probably assembling the Cup, unknown of anyone."

Zeno slapped me again, opening my split lip again. He looked at us and then stormed out the class. We heard a locking sound. He had captured us.

As soon as he was gone, Nina looked at me, impressed.

"You stood up against Rufus!?"

"Pretty much, I smiled."

I took my phone and speed dialed Joy.

Joy's POV

It had been a pretty long time since I was waiting for Patricia and the others. I was getting worried when a pair of strong hands caught me, one covering my mouth, the other around my waist, keeping me from screaming or trying to escape.

I looked around. Victor, my dad, Mrs. Andrews…All the Society was there. I felt my phone ring in my pocket. My dad took it and looked at the caller ID. His face grew red with anger. He crushed it under his feet.

"Thought I had said no communication", he growled

.

"Who was it?" asked Victor.

" Williamson"

My heart sped at the mentioned of my best friend's name. I felt myself being roughly pushed towards the House of Anubis.

_ LINE BREAK_

Patricia's POV

"She won't answer her phone", I said

"We better get back to the House and see what is going on", said Jerome.

I made him a "duh!" face. Looking around, I searched for a way to get outta here. I saw the windows and smirked.

History class was on the first floor. With the help of Nina, I opened one.

"Come on, let's go everybody!" I yelled.

I slipped outside the window and ran towards Anubis House. On my way there, I heard my cellphone ring. It was Amber.

"Hmmm, Patricia…We've got a problem here."

"What is it?"

"They have Joy... And the ritual has started."

My heart nearly stopped.


	10. Never mess with Patricia!

**CHAPTER 10 –Never mess with Patricia!**

Joy's POV

During the way back at Anubis House, Mr. Winkler came and started whispering beside me, faking to hold me so I wouldn't run away.

What were you doing there in the woods?

I was supposed to meet the others here, I whispered back.

Patricia had told me about him. He frowned.

But… Earlier tonight, when I arrived at the House, I heard people chatting. It sounded like Patricia. She was saying something about the History class, and a meeting at midnight.

That's the hour we were supposed to meet! I exclaimed. DO you think that they were… trapped?

I don't know, Joy… But they might be in danger.

_LINE BREAK_

Back at Anubis House, everyone walked downstairs to the cellar. Victor and my dad were the last ones. I was standing at the entrance of the cave, not willing to go. The men looked at me.

"Darling, come on!" My father said in a hurried tone

I reluctantly followed him. As soon as we got in the cellar, they tossed me some sort of shiny silver gown. All the acolytes slipped into their own golden ones.

Victor finally came down and the started chanting. I didn't listen at first, the only running into my mind was: _"Where are you Patricia? Why didn't you come? Did something happen to her and she couldn't meet me? I hope not!"_

I remembered that we were in the middle of the ceremony and concentrated a little. All the members of the Society were chanting something I did not understand, as Victor was reciting a prayer.

"And so the seven followers of Ankh shall sip the Elixir of life from the chalice. The scales of life shall be tipped. Life and strength shall flow into them from seven young acolytes. And thus, death is conquered."

Everybody stopped in a circle around me and the altar where the pieces of Ankh laid.

Victor motioned me to move forward. I took a deep breathe and stepped to look at the small scales. I noticed Patricia's name on one of the small coins.

"What was that about the seven young acolytes?" I asked.

"They are merely represented by these coins."

I was intrigued by the meaning that held the sentence: "Life and strength shall flow into them from seven young acolytes".

"Just do it darling", my father said softly. "It'll be okay".

My father cared about me… At least a little. I looked up to Victor before taking some pieces in my hand. After few more tries, I gave up.

"It's not working, I can't do it!" I said, exasperated.

"What is wrong with you girl?" Growled Victor.

A tall black men cussed at me, ordering me to do it.

"I can't!" I repeated.

Mrs. Andrews, the only one with a little bit of sanity, spoke.

"Now, enough! She's clearly not the One!"

"Perhaps she is the one, but then these aren't the Ankh pieces!" stated Mr. Sweet.

I wanted to slap him. Victor sighed and took off the hood he had kept on his head all ceremony long.

"It's over."

"We have to wait 25 years, at least!" Said our principal

"The Elixir is almost finished. Most of us will be old or gone by then! I tell you, it's over!" Snapped back Victor.

I was watching silently the exchange. Suddenly, Mr. Winkler spoke.

"The children's"! he exclaimed, as if he had some sort of illumination!

"What about the children's?" asked Mr. Andrews.

"They're in danger! Rufus!"

"What?"

My heart nearly stopped. Every member ran outside the cellar, going to find the gang. I was about to go with them when my father stopped me.

"What now?" Asked the black men that had cuss at me earlier.

"Leave me!" Said Victor, his voice sounding like he was about to cry. Few seconds however, he was the one to get upstairs.

I took off my gown and was about to make my way upstairs when I heard voices and footsteps. A bunch of people ran down the stairs. I recognized my mates from the Anubis House. First appeared Amber.

"JOOOOYYYY!" She yelled and squeezed me in a bear hug.

It was good to see her again. I smiled and then remembered her that I needed to breathe. She let go of me and I greeted the rest of the gang with small hugs. I saw the new girl I had seen on the video chat. Her name was Nina. I also hugged her. I looked around. I had seen everybody except the only person I was dying to.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked, worried.

"Right here!"

The sound of her familiar voice made my cheeks burn.

Patricia's POV

At the sight of her, I felt my heart speed up. She was wearing street clothes (skinny light blue jeans, a white shirt and her brown leather jacket). I ran down the stairs and ran to her. My smile so wide my cheeks were hurting. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I didn't care. I had finally found her. I took her in my arms, hugging her desperately, as to convince myself she was really here, and it wasn't a dream. My nose in her soft brown hair, I smelt her so-damn intoxicating perfume. The smell of spices got to my nose, sending electric sparks along my spine. It felt so good.

Joy's POV 

Tip toes, I wrapped my arms around the taller girl's neck and stock my nose in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. Patricia's smell and the feeling of her arms around me mad me feel so safe I almost forgot all the scary things that had happened to me… I so missed her!

Amber's POV

I looked at the two girls and something in me clicked. OMG, those are SO in love with each other! I smirked. Without the others noticing, I took my phone and sent a PM to Nina and Mara. They looked at me, confused.

**A: Look at them!**

**N: They look like they missed each other. **

**N: Well, yeah… I mean, they're best friends, no?**

**N: Are you saying that they…**

**A: LOVE EACH OTHER! **

**N: Can't prove you wrong, but we need to find out!**

"Hey, what are you doing? Asked Fabian to Nina.

"No..Nothing!

Fabian smirked but let it go… We had a plan to make.

Patricia's POV

We finally let go of each other.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened", she smiled. "I'm not the Chosen One, there is no Cup!"

"They told you that…being the Chosen was about your birthday, right?", Nina said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, 7th of July"

Nina looked at Fabian, unsure.

"I'm the 7th of July too"

"What?" murmured Fabian.

He looked back at Joy.

"Joy, you were born at 7am, right? At the 7th hour of the 7th of the 7th,

"No, 7pm!" She replied.

Everybody turned to look at Nina.

"Nina?"

I understood his question. Nina was the Chosen One!

Joy's POV

We all gathered around the table. I explained the ritual to Nina and got beside Patricia. She smiled lightly at me and scooted closer. Our shoulders were brushing. As Nina started assembling the Cup, I started feeling nervous. Unconsciously, I started shaking. I suddenly felt my hand being taken by someone else's. Patricia had her finger intertwined with mine and she gave me a small squeeze. I relaxed a bit. I smiled at the Goth.

Nina assembled the Cup. Nothing happened at first but then, some sort of magic spin occurred and when we looked at the Cup, it was assembled. We were all smilling and congratulating each other when I felt someone sneak his arm around me and drag me.

Patricia turned, letting my hand go by accident.

Well done, punks! Said Rufus. Now hand it over and get me the Elixir…or this girl dies!

I felt a cold thin object at my throat.

Patricia's POV 

I watched in horror Rufus slide a knife at Joy's throat.

"Nina", I said slowly. "Give him the Cup."

Nina quickly glanced at me before handing him the Cup. He took it and smiled at me.

"Well done, Williamson! You understand quickly!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

He snickered and asked for the Elixir, pointing at Fabian. Fabian got it, but before he could fill the Cup, all the members of the secret society arrived.

Using the moment of surprise. I jumped on Rufus. He let go of Joy, who fell on the floor. I punched him in the face and we started the biggest fight I ever had in my life. Punching, blocking, I used all the skills that I had to attack him. Finally, I had him pinned on the wall, I screamed at him, giving him a punch in the face at each word.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN!"

I let him go. Instead of collapsing on the floor, he pushed me away and ran at Fabian; his nose was bleeding so badly I thought I might have broken it. He took the Cup and the Elixir, and drank in the Cup of Ankh, surprise freezing everybody. He glared at us.

"Williamson, you'll pay for this!"

He ran outside the room. Victor stumbled on a chair.

"It's really over, now! Rufus has drunk the Elixir.

Fabian chuckled and we all turned to look at him.

"It wasn't the Elixir. Remember your little policy, with the pieces of Ankh? Well I had one of my own.

Everybody looked at eachother and laughed, except for Victor and his Society.

I walked to Joy and helped her back on her feet before hugging her tightly.

"That was…Joy started.

"It's ok, I replied. I would never let anyone hurt you…

I looked at my redden fist and opened closed it, making sure I hadn't broke anything.

The entire band walked upstairs.


	11. Girl's Night and Escape to the Mall

**CHAPTER 11 –Girls Night and Escape to the Mall  
**

Patricia's POV

We were all in the Hall, looking pretty numb, when Amber surprised us all.

"GIRLS NIGHT!" She yelled.

All the girls looked at each other. Then we all yelled "Yeah!" and ran upstairs to get ready. We decided that we'd do everything in my and Mara's room. Amber took Nina to their room to get ready, while Joy and I would wake Mara up to tell her about Joy and the Girls night.

Amber's POV 

I dragged Nina to our room. As soon as the door was shut, I spun to look at Nina.

"You got my PM earlier, no?"

"Well, yeah, but as I told you, we don't know what are they feeling for each other!"

I looked at my ABF with a "duh!" face.

"Well, we're going to find out! It's time for Operation… Wait how do I call their couple? Joycia? Poy? Anyway, we are getting them together!"

Nina sighed. I sat on the bed and started making a plan. She stopped me in the middle of my thoughts.

"Shouldn't we talk to Mara? She's Patricia's best friend, she could help us!"

"Not bad, Neens…Not bad at all!"

I sent a text to Mara and she showed few seconds later.

"I got your text! What's the emergency?"

I smiled and told her about Joy and Patricia. She agreed to me and asked us what the plan was. I smirked.

"Well, I was thinking about…

Joy's POV

After waking Mara up and telling her about the party, she received a text and quickly walked outside the room, leaving me and Trixie alone. I looked to her and she smiled back.

"Hey, since you moved, where am I going to sleep?" I asked

"Well, in this room, you dummy!" She laughed.

She hugged me and we sat on her bed. I looked up at her and saw that her bottom lip was split. I lifted my hand to her cheek and held her chin up as I was checking her lip.

"What happened?"

She touched lightly her lips before smirking.

"Rufus slapped me because I was being really annoying and arrogant with him."

I burst out laughing.

"I totally imagine his face!"

We got back to a little more serious.

"I really meant to say that you'd stay in this room", she said. "I'll ask Trudy to help me move a bed frame here."

My heart was racing like crazy in my chest. She smiled.

"So, what's up for tonight?" She said.

"Romcoms?" I asked, pouting.

She laughed and got to her wardrobe. She searched a little and then threw something at me.

Patricia's POV

Mara walked in the room. She was smilling weirdly.

"Everything ok, Mara?"

She nodded. Joy announced that she was going to change and walked to the bathroom. I made my bed and started placing things for the girl's movies night.

I had just finished when Amber and Nina entered, in their PJ's. I walked up to the bathroom and knocked.

Joy's POV

I slipped into Patricia's grey jogging and her two sizes to big black hoodie. I felt like I was in her arms, her smell surrounding me, making my head spin. I pulled my hair in a quick bun and walked out the bathroom when I heard knocking.

I walked out on Patricia, who smiled.

"You look good in my stuff!" She said.

I blushed like crazy and made my way to the room. Nina, Mara and Amber were talking. They stopped as soon as they saw me. They called me over the bed and I came. Amber looked at me and smiled widely.

"Aren't those Patricia's?"

"Well…hum, yeah. She gave it to me since I had no stuff…"

"You look good with it," said Mara. "Ok, come up here, we are choosing the movies!"

I jumped on the bed and we started looking at the choices. Patricia joined us and we started our girl's night.

_LINE BREAK_

Patricia's POV

"Joy?"

Mara, Nina and Amber had fallen asleep during the second movie. I had moved to my bed, which was empty. It was about 4 in the morning, and I still wasn't sleeping.

"Yes?"

I sighed in relief. I really wanted to talk to her.

"Come here!" I whispered.

I heard footsteps and I saw Joy's face beside the bed. I was lying on the top of the sheets.

"Come on, don't be scared!"

She blushed and sat down to lay beside me. Facing her back, I finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"Tell me what happened when you got "kidnapped" by your dad!" I pleaded.

She turned on her back and she told me what happened… When she was finished, I told her my story. I finished and realized she was crying.

"Joy? Are you ok?

My best friend turned her head to face me. I felt her fresh breathe on my face and I shivered slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!

She made an attempt to smile but failed.

Joy's POV

"You ok?

I simply nodded and we kept silent.

"Thanks for in the cellar, I said after a moment. It was kinda really brave to stand up against Rufus.

She laughed.

"At least it was fun!

We talk some more, before falling slowly asleep.

_LINE BREAK_

Amber's POV

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock beside me. 1:30 pm! I yawned and was about to get out of bed when I noticed something!

I doubled-check to be sure of what my eyes were seeing. Slowly getting up, I took my phone and woke up Nina and Mara. They looked confused but I motioned them to stay quiet and follow me.

Across the room, the two other girls where sleeping. Joy had fallen asleep with her head resting in the crook between Patricia's neck and shoulder. Her arm was resting on Patricia's stomach, while the red hair had hers wrapped protectively around the small brunette. Joy had a small smile on her face and Patricia was smirking. They looked so adorable!

I smiled at my two acolytes, daring them to say anything. They knew I was right about the two sleepers since the start. I took my phone and pictured them.

We could start stage 2 of Operation Joy X Patricia!

_HALF AN HOUR LATER! _

Joy's POV

Everybody was up. I had blushed like a crazy when I had found myself in Patricia's protective embrace. It had taken all my will power not to kiss the Goth.

I looked at the girls. We were all in our PJ'S. Amber took the commands.

"Girls, today we are going to the mall!"

We all cheered and got ready for shopping. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door. Trudy's voice came from behind.

"Joy, sweetie? I have some things for you!"

"Coming!"

I opened the door and screamed at the sight of all my suitcases. Trudy smiled and hugged me tightly.

"It's good to have you back, darling!"

"It's good to be back home!"

She smiled and left me for unpacking. I grabbed my things and smiled at the other girls.

It was going to be awesome!

Patricia's POV 

One hour later, I was ready. Sitting on a couch in the living room, I was waiting for the other girls to come. I had decided to wear simple red skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt from the Sick Puppies and my black leather jacket. I was wearing my black Converses.

Sound of footsteps woke me from my day dreaming. The other girls were here.

Amber was wearing a flashing pink dress, with a matching purse. Mara was wearing a small skirt with a blue t-shirt and ballerina. Nina was wearing her traditional pale blue jeans, with navy blue Converses and a green t-shirt.

Joy was wearing black jeans with knee long high-heels boots. She was wearing a white camisole with a large khaki check shirt. With her look boyfriend, she did really look great.

Trudy took her coat and took us to the mall. I was happy because during the night, I had come up with an idea and I needed to go to the mall to buy it.

_LINE BREAK_

2 hours later, we had bought shoes. We still needed a dress. The girls were hungry, so we decided to head to the snack corner. I told the girl to get me some food while I was going to make a call and go to the washroom. I hated to lie to them, but I couldn't let them know.

I made my way to a small jewelry shop. I entered and went straight to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the cashier

"I have some stuff that I placed to pick up later", I said

"What's the name?"

"Williamson. Patricia Williamson."

She looked on her list before going in the back shop, coming back not long after with a packet. I thanked her and walked back to the snack center, hiding the packet in my bag.

I spot the girls and made my way to them.

"Everything is ok?"

They nodded. I took my plate of food and sat beside Nina, in front of Joy. We ate, talking about all the boutiques that we needed to do. When we were finally finished, it was near 6h30.

Amber started freaking out about the time that had left and everything but she calmed down when we headed back to the shops.

As we came across a Hot Topic, I decided to let the others go in front.

"I'll meet up with you at the car", I said.

"You're not staying with us?" Said a pouting Joy.

"I'll see you soon", I promised, hugging her tightly.

We waved goodbye and I entered the shop.

Amber's POV

I had trouble containing the smile that was playing on my lips. Yes! If Patricia was going, then she wouldn't see Joy's dress before the Prom!

An hour and an half later, I saw a small, cute-looking boutique.

We were searching in the shop when I caught Joy staring at a gorgeous dress. I called Nina and Mara. We had found the perfect dress.


	12. Prom King, Prom Queen and Surprise!

**CHAPTER 12 –Prom Queen, Prom King and Surprise**

Patricia's POV

I walked outside Hot Topic and headed back to Trudy's car. She had left a note on the windshield saying that she'd be back at 9:00 pm. I smirked and looked under the car. Trudy had left the keys under! It was the most unsafe thing I had ever seen someone do, but at this moment, I couldn't care less. Dropping m y bags on the backseat, I sat on the passenger seat and turned the volume of the radio to full blast. A song came on. Not the kind of song that I'd listen, no. It was a dance song, the kind that you listen in a party. But the lyrics came on and I felt my heart race.

_I think about you all the time_

_One look, my knees get weak_

_Practically die_

_So hard to sleep_

_When i'm so close to this dream coming true_

_True, True_

_How do I tell, tell you?__When...__  
_

_I can't speak_

_I'm terrified _

_Cause if I_

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard i'm trying_

_Is this made up _

_Or true love_

_Is this true love_

_Is this true love_

_Walk by and i'm a nervous wreck _

_The way you smell_

_The way you dress, is so perfect_

_My tonuge is tied cause_

_I can't translate these feelings inside ide ide__Oh_

_I can't speak_

_I'm terrified_

_Cause if I_

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard i'm trying_

_Is this made up?_

_Or true love_

_Is this true love_

_Is this true love_

_I want to tell you my secrets _

_I'll tell you everything_

_My heart is racing _

_I'm waiting for some time from you_

_How do I say it to my _

_True Love (True Love)_

_Tell me you feel it too _

_My true love (True Love)__  
_

_I can't speak_

_I'm terrified_

_Cause if I_

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard i'm trying_

_Is this made up? _

_Or true love_

_Is this true love _

_Is this true love_

The lyrics were exactly what I was feeling in my heart, and I got lost in my thoughts, the same verse running again and again in my head:

"_Walk by and i'm a nervous wreck_

_The way you smell_

_The way you dress, is so perfect_

_My tonuge is tied cause_

_I can't translate these feelings inside ide ide__Oh_

I jolted on my seat when I heard a knocking on my window. Trudy was there, smiling, with all the other girls waiting for me to unlock the door. I quickly opened the door and everybody hopped in. It was now 9:00 pm and Amber wouldn't stop complaining about how it would be difficult to have us all ready in 3 hours.

Joy's POV

I had bought everything I needed for the Prom. Amber and Nina had helped me try the dress on while Mara had been looking for jewelry. We hadn't found anything, but Amber had decided that she'd lend me some of hers for the night.

Back in the car, my gaze kept drifting to Patricia. Her head was resting against the window, and she looked lost in her thoughts. _"I wonder what she is thinking"._

Back home, we ran out the car. As soon as we got home, Amber took the commandment.

"Ok. Patricia, you shower first, then Mara, then Nina and then Joy!" She ordered.

"After, you put your dress and come for your hair and make up. Mara will be not far after you. You will immediately head to the Prom, clear. After that, the three of us will take a shower and get ready too. We'll catch up with you later."

"Why can't I go with Joy?" said Patricia.

I smiled interiorly. She wanted to go with me!

"Because you and Mara are my security policy!" Replied Amber, with a tone that meant "Don't reply or else".

"What?"

"You and Mara are supposed to be there in case I can't make it in time, okay? You know everything that I have planned for the night!"

Patricia simply sighed and shot me a sad look. She walked outside the room.

Amber's POV

I looked at Nina. That was a close call. I didn't want either Joy or Patricia to see each other before Prom. It was part of the plan. I smiled mentally when I remembered all that we had planned for tonight. It was going to be magical!

Patricia's POV

Afrer my shower, I did everything Amber asked. I slipped in my dress **(A/N: she's wearing the dress she has in the show, so no need for description)**, got Amber to do my hair and my make-up, everything….

I waited for Mara to be ready and told her to wait for me at the door. I walked up to my room and dropped the box I had bought earlier on my bed. I scribbled down a note and put it beside.

I got out of the room. Joy looked at me with a curious look. I winked at her and waved bye to everybody. I hugged Trudy. Mara and I made our way to Prom.

Joy's POV 

It was near 11:30 now. Amber was almost done with my make-up.

"Here you go!" She exclaimed.

I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied. I hoped that Patricia would notice me. Nina, Amber and I were ready to go. Suddenly, I remember the wink of my best friend when she had left her room. I frowned and made my way to it, telling the other girls that I'd catch up with them later at the Prom.

I entered the room. Everything was where it should be. I noticed something on Patricia's bed. I sat on it and took the small box in my hands. Beside lay a note. I read it. Tears came to my eyes, but I fought them; Amber would be so mad if I ruined her make-up.

I opened the box and my heart nearly stopped at the sigh of the gift. There were beautiful golden angel wings earrings(*). I took them. Under it was a necklace with an angel wing charm(*). I turned to the mirror and put the jewelry on.

I left the room and made my way to the Prom, Patricia's note still running in my head.

"_Joy, you have no idea how much I missed you. I don't ever want to be separated from you. I promise I'll never let you down"_

_LINE BREAK_

Patricia's POV

Midnight was almost there, and still no sign of Joy…And the others, of course. Mara was dancing with Mick, Alfie was doing some weird moves on the dance floor as Jerome was laughing at him. Fabian was looking for Nina. I sighed and turned on more time to the door, hoping to see Joy. My breathe caught in my throat at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Joy was walking in, and I swear if we would have been in a movie, the scene would be slow motion.

High top Gladiator (*)at her feet; Joy was wearing a peach sleeveless cocktail dress(*). Just over her knees, it was tight around her chest to her waist and then fluffy. Her hair were tugged to the back of her head in French braids and gathered in a messy bun. She only had eye shadow and lipstick, but it made her look a lot more natural, and I loved it. She was also wearing the jewelry I had bought her, which made me smile. At that moment, I couldn't have wanted her more.

Joy's POV

I saw Patricia and my heart raced. I smiled and we started talking.

"Joy, you look…so gorgeous!" She blurted out.

"Thanks", I replied, blushing.

She smiled and we turned to face the stage. Amber was about to name Prom King and Queen.

"Hey! Everybody..."

The crowd turned to face Amber.

"Hum, okay yeah… It's time to choose who will be Prom Queen and King this year. "

Everyone cheered.

"Since we didn't really get a chance to vote, well…I get to choose!"

I chuckled and Patricia did too. It was soooo Amber!.

"The Prom King is…"

Alfie stepped forwards, looking sure of him.

"Fabian Rutter! "

We applauded and whistled. I was trying hard to concentrate on what was being said on stage, but with Patricia's arm slid around me and her hand resting loosely on my back, I was really chilled.

"The Prom Queen…is Nina Martin!"

Patricia's POV

Nina went on the stage. I saw Amber say something to her; I think it was about her hair. Joy was smiling.

"I'm happy for them", she whispered.

"You're not jealous?"

"No", she admitted. "I never really had a crush on him."

"Then, why did you pretended?" I asked, confused.

She simply looked down and blushed. Amber whispered-yelled: "Dance, you two!"

Everybody was about to take their partners for a dance, but Amber stopped them.

"No, wait!"

Again, everybody turned to face her.

"Okay, here is the thing. Not long ago, a funny event kinda occurred in the kitchen of our House, Anubis. So this song will be a memoriam for this event. Boys will dance with boys and girls will dance with girls!"

There were protestations, chuckles and etc. but Amber stopped them.

"Listen, you dance as I say, or I lock the door and I sing till you dance, clear?"

**Okay, so this wasn't too bad, I think. Two notes:**

**First, every item with a small symbol (*), you'll find a link to see what it looks like, k?**

**I really, really, really owe my friend RexieCakes. She's the one that basically made Joy's outfit, and she's been supporting me from the start, so I have to say: Thank you, Rexie! I owe you big! **hugs****

**Please go read her stories, they're amazing, just like her!**

**PLZ review!**


	13. Would you?

**CHAPTER 13 –Would you?**

_"Okay, here is the thing. Not long ago, a funny event kinda occurred in the kitchen of our House, Anubis. So this song will be a memoriam for this event. Boys will dance with boys and girls will dance with girls!"_

_There were protestations, chuckles and etc. but Amber stopped them._

_"Listen, you dance as I say, or I lock the door and I sing till you dance, clear?"_

_LINE BREAK_

Joy's POV

I froze at Amber's words. Around me, the other resident of Anubis looked at each other before choosing their partners. I felt Patricia's hand lightly on my own and I turned to face my best friend. She was looking at me, her head slightly bowed since she was taller then me. She smiled gently. The music came on and she seemed to tense up a little.

_Take my hand, _

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it will be alright._

"I…Er…Hum, would you…" she stuttered.

Surprised by her sudden lack of word, I frowned lightly.

"Trixie, are you ok?"

"Yes. Joy, would you dance with me?"

I felt my heart beat faster. My cheeks were burning.

"Of course, if you don't want to, I to….

"I'd love to dance with you", I cut her.

She slowly brought me closer. With my arms around her neck and hers around my waist, our bodies were pressed up against each other so I was sure Patricia could feel my heart beat. I let my head rest against her shoulder. Her hot breathe on my neck, I felt like dying.

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right._

Patricia's POV

Feeling Joy's tiny body against me made me feel so…fuzzy. All I could think about was her heart pace I felt against my chest, and the song playing in background.

_Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, its all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all... about us_

I couldn't be happier than now. I was dancing with the person I loved the most in the world; I was holding her in MY arms!

_Suddenly... _

_I'm feeling brave_

_I don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, _

_Can I hold you close?_

My mind had shut down by now. I whispered in Joy's ear.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Joy."

She held on even tighter to me.

_The room's hush, hush_

_And now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, its all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This feeling _

_I've never felt but,_

_It's all... about us_

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

Joy's POV

As the last notes ended, we slowly parted. I looked up to Patricia. She was smiling widely.

"Thanks", she said.

_LINE BREAK_

About 2 hours, the whole gang was standing next to the punch table, talking and laughing. A bunch of jocks from another House walked passed us. They were definitely drunk. I was talking to Nina when I received something cold and wet in the face. My eyes shut close so I wouldn't get anything in them. I heard Patricia's voice yelling.

"Are you stupid, you could've hurt her, you little scumbag!"

"Calm down, Patricia!" Said what seemed to be Nina. "Please guys help me

restrain her!"

I opened my eyes. Patricia was trying to free herself from Mick, Fabian's and Jerome's grip, rage in her eyes. She looked at me and immediately stopped to come at me.

Looking at myself, I felt tears coming to my eyes. My dress was ruined by punch and my make up had probably dripped. I turned around and ran outside the building in the rain.

Patricia's POV

I looked at the spot where Joy was standing seconds ago, stunned. I felt an hand on my shoulder. It was Amber.

"Go after her, Trixie!" She said.

"What?"

"I know that you're in love with her", she said, making me blush like a

crazy. "Now go and tell her how you feel or I'll go by myself!"

I smiled.

"You made everything, didn't you? The dance, the not seeing each other

before the dance…You organized everything!

"Of course I did! Now go!"

I turned and ran outside. Joy was not far in front of me, standing in the rain. I made my way to her and hugged my best friend from behind. She turned and parted from my embrace. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I must look awful!"

"No you don't!" I replied.

A finger under her chin, I lifted her face so she would look my in the eyes.

"To me, you'll always be the most beautiful girl I ever seen, and that, since

I laid my eyes on you.

I cupped her face, and, looking her in the eyes, I told her what I had been dying to say.

"I love you"

**So that's it for chapter 13 (Evil laugh)! Don't worry, I'll be updating as soon as possible, either this week, or next! Thanks again for those who review and follow me, I really appreciate! x)**

**Also, I kinda forgot to add this at the start of my story: I do not own any of House of Anubis content. I only own the plot of my story, so please: No stealing! Alright, see ya!**


	14. Love of my life

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was being lazy and didn't have a lot of inspiration, but here it is now: The last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

_I took a deep breathe interiorly. I had no idea of how she'd react to what I was going to do. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips on hers._

_There was no fireworks...Only billions of explosions that made my heart stop and melt, my legs go weak._

_When we finally pulled away, I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. I didn't know how she'd react, even though she had kissed me back. _

_I cupped her face, and, looking her in the eyes, I told her what I had been dying to say._

_"I love you"_

Joy's POV

My heart stopped. Literally. I had dreamed about this moment so many times, wondering if ever I'd get the chance to ear those words from Patricia.

She was staring down, not daring to meet my gaze.

- I know you probably don't feel the same, but I've been wanting to do this for a long time and…

I stooped her by taking snaking my arms around her neck.

- Just shut up and kiss me already! I said.

I pulled her head down and pressed our lips together. At first surprised, she soon began to kiss me back. I felt like billions of explosions in my head and my stomach, making my legs go weak.

It was a long, desperate and meaningful kiss. We eventually broke apart and she rested her forehead on mine, lost in each other gaze.

- I love you, Patricia Williamson

She smiled and hugged me tightly, my nose hidden in the crook of her neck. A sudden shiver ran through my body when a cold wind blew on us. I noticed the rain pouring on us and the fact that it was midnight outside and completely dark.

- Oh my god, Joy, you are freezing! Yelped the girl I loved. Come on, let's get back to Anubis House.

Before I could part from her to walk, she surprised me by taking me bride style in her arms. She smirked and made her way to our dorm, my arms around her neck and my head resting on her shoulder.

We finally reached Patricia's room and she gently let me on her bed. I took my PJ's and looked back at Trixie.

- I'm going to change in the bathroom, 'kay?

- Sure!

Five minutes later, I walked in the room again; this time dressed a lot more comfortably. She was lying on top of her bed, looking at the window.

I couldn't believe that I had finally got to be by her side. A single tear felt down my cheek but I quickly wiped it off.

She noticed me and tapped the bed beside her.

- Come here, I wanna cuddle with you!

I smiled and dropped myself beside her. Immediately, her arms found their way around my waist. I let my head rest on her chest, listening to the slow beat of her heart. I relaxed and quickly found myself drifting to sleep.

Suddenly, Patricia's voice resonated.

- Joy?

-Mmmmm?

- I know you've been through a lot lately, but I wanted to ask you…

- Yeah? You know you can ask me anything.

Moment of silence, then…

- Would you be my girlfriend?

My breathe caught in my throat.

- Joy? If you don't want to, I understand…

- Of course I will! I cut her off.

I could almost feel her smile as she pressed a soft kiss on the top of my head. I took her hand in mine and our fingers intertwined immediately, fitting perfectly.

I closed my eyes.

- I glad I met you, Patricia.

- I'm glad I met you too, babe.

"Babe". I blushed at the word.

As I drifted to sleep, I couldn't help myself from thinking about tomorrow and the others.

"Amber surely is going to be excited!" was the last coherent thought I had before falling asleep in the arms of the love of my life.

**End!**

**So, this is the end for this story Dx**

**I hope you enjoyed it so please review!**


End file.
